Summer Of Love
by IceX
Summary: Graduation is near and Jean finds herself in an unusual position. Summer is here and Jean starts to feel funny about a certain person...Is it a crush? Or just a fling....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution...So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This story takes place where apocolyps tries to take over the world....Try to ignore that if at all possible.  
  
Summer of Love... Or not  
  
Chapter 1: Grad Bash  
  
It was the middle of May and graduation was near, all the juniors were mad, and seniors proud. Sophomores looked up to the seniors, and freshmen, well they just didn't care because they sucked according to all classes above them. The exams had past and it is now the day before graduation, and two students who attend Bayville High are at home right now getting ready for the big day...  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it, Valedictorian!" Scott exclaimed as he was looking in the Jean's mirror with his cap and gown on. He turned around and looked at Jean who was spinning around twirling in her gown. She fell on the bed a little bit dizzy. "I didn't even make the top ten." Scott sighed.  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed about Scott, your one-hundred and twenty-four in our class, and you graduated with honors. You should be proud of yourself Scott. Besides, we're finally graduating!" Jean took off her cap and threw it into the air letting it fall onto the ground.  
  
"I guess your right, but." Scott was cut off by Jean.  
  
"Oh stop moaning and groaning Scott. It was tough for me because I've been framed for cheating on everything now that everyone knows that we're mutants." Jean said. Someone started knocking on her door. "Come in Rogue."  
  
The door opened and Rogue stepped in. "Hey, the professor and everyone wants y'all ta come downstairs." With that, Rogue shut the door and headed downstairs.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what could be going on downstairs?" Jean spoke with sarcasm. Jean closes her eyes and tries to see what's going on downstairs...  
  
'Jean, please don't spoil the surprise.' The professor spoke mentally to Jean.  
  
'Professor! Your no fun!' Jean laughed.  
  
'Just come downstairs'  
  
"The professor's no fun..." Jean said starting to leave the room. "Let's just go downstairs and see what the surprise is."  
  
As the two made their way downstairs, they started to hear voices coming from the rec room. They made their pace faster until they got downstairs. The voices were louder and when they entered the rec room, confetti, silly string, and balloons were all tossed at Scott and Jean. There was a sign hung above saying 'Happy Graduation'. Jean noticed her parents were there, she ran up and hugged them.  
  
Scott noticed this and let a small sigh. Someone tapped the back of his shoulder, Scott turned around to see who it was. "Hey bro!"  
  
"Alex!" Scott gave him the brother hug he always does and then looks at him. "When did you get here?"  
  
"This morning. But I can't stay long, I leave tomorrow after your graduation, I still have to finish up my exams in Hawaii." Alex explained. Scott looked a little disappointed. "But don't worry, I've spoken to the prof and he said I can stay hear for the summer!"  
  
"Really! Cool. You're gonna have fun here." Scott said when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled away by Jean.  
  
"They want pictures! Come on!" Jean said as she stopped and pulled up to an upright position. They both smiled as Jeans parents and Ororo both took pictures of them.  
  
The pictures were done and the party started. It lasted for a long time, but around nine o'clock, Jean and Scott both retired for the evening because they have to be at school early for the graduation at nine. Ten came and the younger kids were still partying...  
  
"Alright kids, enough is enough. You guys are the only one left, everyone has gone to bed except you. So bed now, party over." Logan said gruffly in a somewhat clam voice.  
  
"Awwww, Logan! You're no fun." Bobby cried.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get to bed, all of you. You can party tomarrow." Logan started to walk off then stopped. "Oh and one more thing...Put the pizza away this time, please. I don't want the mansion smelling like rotten food again from the last party you guys had."  
  
And with that, the party was over. The kids went to bed and everything was quiet...Except for one person. Jean Gray was still up. "Damn! I'm never going to get this speech done." She set her clipboard and pen down and looked at the digital clock nearby. She sunk her head in the warm water of her bath and submerged taking a deep breath. "Okay Jean. Just relax. You know what you want to right, it's just putting it into words." She grabed a nearby washcloth and started rubbing legs with it washing her self.  
  
She worked her way up until she realized that she was rubbing her breast non stop. She let out a soft moan as she continued. She worked her way down with the cloth until she was at her mid section. She started massaging herself. A few moans left her mouth..."Mmm,...Scott...." She quickly stopped. "Scott?"  
  
A/N: So what do you think? R/R! PLEASE! I realize its short, but they get longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG I HAVE A LIFE AGAIN! IM SOOOO HAPPY! Maybe ill be able to update at least on a weekly bases! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…how long has it been? IDK:-D sorry…anyways…

Summer of Love

Chapter 2: Stories Revealed

Jean stopped and stared at the wall as thoughts rush through her head. 'Why was I thinking of Scott…A better question is what caused me to do…that?' These two questions were the main ones on her head. She got up from the tub and wrapped a thick fluffy towel around her. She blew her hair dry and put her pj's on. Her hand was just about to turn the knob when the door was opened from the outside. A little startled, Jean looked up to see Scott. "Scott!"

"Jean! Sorry, I should have knocked." Scott quickly put his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Jean questioned.

"Nothing, I just need to use the bathroom. So could you please…yeah."

"Hold your horses." Jean leaves the bathroom as Scott quickly enters and shuts the door.

"Dang…What burst his bubble…" She stood for a moment… 'I don't even want to know…' Jean walked down the hall to her room. She sat on her bed and looked over at her mirror. "What are you going to do with yourself Jean." There was a sudden knock on her door. "Come in."

"Bon soir, cherie." The Cajun spoke as he peered into Jean's room.

"Oh, hey Gambit."

"Please, call me Remy."

"Okay, Remy, whats up?" Jean sat up against the headboard of her bed.

Remy walked into her room shutting the door behind him. He sat on Jeans bed next to her. "I just wanted to congratulate you before tomorrow. Here, this is for you."

Jean looked down to his hands, but there was no package or letter. She looked up to see Remy's lips upon her cheek. "Good night cherie." Remy got up and left leaving behind a shocked Jean.

"What is going on here?" Jean laid her self down, her palm resting upon her cheek. She closed her eyes and fell asleep…

"Jean wake up!"

"Huh!"

"Get out of bed! We're late for graduation!"

Jean awoke to see Scott in her face. She looked over at her clock, it was nearly 7am, when they had to be there.

"Oh my god! My hair is a mess! I look hideous! Don't just stand there! Wake the girls! We have an emergency!" Jean paused. 'Something is not right here.'

"What do you mean something is not right." Scott asked.

"Scott, how did you hear that? Oh forget it! I have to get ready!"

"Calm down Jean. You look pretty." Scott held Jean by the waist. He then kissed Jean. Jean froze, but then melted in the moment, embracing herself, her eyes closed.

"Wait Scott…" She stopped. She opened her eyes and she saw a ceiling. She turned over to look at the clock. It was barely past 1am. "Ugh!" She noticed a rose next to her clock. "Remy…"

Jean continued to look at her ceiling. Graduation was the last thing on her mind. "Im so confused, what am I going to do?"

* * *

Down the hall a few rooms down, Rogue and Kitty were talking, something both came accustom to do. "Ah don't know what that Cajun thanks of meh Kit-kat."

"Oh he has to like you Rogue! He always does that charm thing on you…With his smile and those mysterious eyes, he is so dreamy. I mean he is so into you Rogue."

"That Cajun is always charm'n tha ladies." Rogue sighed and fell back onto her pillow. "Ah don't know."

* * *

Earlier…

Scott was walking from the bathroom when he saw Remy leaving Jean's room. "Hey, what were you doing in Jean's room?"

"Oh, tis no'ting mon ami. I was just sayin a good night and a lil' congrats. No harm done." They looked at each other for a moment. "Now get your self to bed, you have a big day tomorrow." Remy began to walk off.

Scott quickly caught up to him. "Wait Remy."

"Hmm?"

"Your, uhm, 'good with the ladies', right?"

"Of course. Do you have some girl problems? Well, you've come to the right garcon."

"Oh stop being so. I like Jean, but I have a feeling that she would be freaked if I told her. Maybe we're too good of friends to be more then just friends."

"Oh, Remy sees your problem. Don't worry mon ami, Remy will take care of it."

"Thanks Remy. Maybe your not as bad as I thought you would be." With that Scott walked off into his room.

Remy stood there in the hall. "Remy will take care of it all right."


End file.
